


Hunting for Witches: A Young Avengers Fanmix

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Cause one or two more smiles from you, and I don't need anything else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting for Witches: A Young Avengers Fanmix

So it sprang fully formed from my head. It was supposed to be an FST for Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) from the inception of the YA to the present, but it ended up giving a broad general overview of the original run, and then mostly being about **THE CHILDREN'S CRUSADE**. Whoops. Anyway ... spoilers are deliberately vague, but given the very nature of CC, some things are inherently spoilerific, so click with caution.

  
  
mix by [ukefied](http://ukefied.dreamwidth.org) & cover by [dollarformyname](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com)  


Liner notes & download links follow below!

 

**1\. Matchbox Twenty - Real World**  
Billy wants to be an Avenger. He wants to do good and catch bad guys and assert himself. Too bad he's just a quiet geek with no powers, am I right?

**2\. OK Go - Invincible**  
HAHA, WHOOPS. Turns out Billy can bend reality to his whim. Suck on that, Kesler. The only logical course of action is to say yes to that nice boy recruiting Young Avengers.

**3\. Rufus Wainwright - Greek Song**   
Of course, do-gooding and general day-saving aren't the only reasons to take this Young Avenger gig. It's also a great way to meet guys! Billy→Teddy, with some of the lyrics fitting better than others, but ... look, it was this or _**Gay Messiah**_ , really. Anyway, I wanted to be only _a little more obvious_ than the comic about their relationship, and I'm sure this VERY SUBTLE song choice reflects that.

**4\. Counting Crows - Kid Things**  
And life is pretty darn good. Billy balances schoolwork with Young Avenging and his social life. It's a song about ridiculous antics and fun adventures, about wanting to grow up but not necessarily so _fast._ Because at the end of the day, this gang is still young, and they're BFFs, and they need each other.

**5\. Blockhead - Insomniac Olympics**  
FAST-FORWARDING A LITTLE ... Crime-fighting is totally an Olympic sport, right? I intended this song as a sort of bridge between the usual YA night activities and the game-changing event of CC #1. One mission goes a little sideways and Wiccan sends the entire city plummeting into a coma. If this is how Billy wins all of his arguments, Teddy might want to see other people.

**6\. Silver Mt. Zion - For Wanda**  
The Young Avengers get schooled on M-Day and the Scarlet Witch, who may or may not be Billy and Tommy's mother. Kind of. Naturally, Billy wants to find her; the Avengers have other ideas. Instead of doing what they're told and staying put, the gang decides going after Wanda is much more fun. Really, this song is why I made the mix in the first place. It's a soft, haunting piece of quiet desperation, with a glimmer of hope mixed in. Between that and its title, _how could I not._

**7\. Crystal Castles - Hunting for Witches [Remix]**  
Unfortunately, _every other person_ on the _planet_ wants in on this witch hunt. Also, they want to subdue both Wanda and Wiccan. Cue a terrible fight at the Avengers Mansion before Wiccan determines that fucks are not given, and spirits everyone away. He just does whatever he friggin' wants, doesn't he?

**8\. Ani DiFranco - Swan Dive**  
But he realizes he is sort of selfish, and an idiot, but this is something he has to do and he's gonna give it his all. No one else has to come, although the gang is with him until the end. Billy believes in Wanda, and Teddy believes in him -- even when he's being an idiot. (Bonus: it's a nice, easy-listening song for Wundagore Mountain.)

**9\. Murder By Death - Straight at the Sun**  
Billy elects to infiltrate Latveria by himself. Because as previously established, he is an idiot. Nothing could possibly go wrong! By which of course I mean, everything goes wrong, and Wiccan finds himself in hot water. Good thing Wanda's got a good head on her shoulders.

**10\. Matthew Good - Lullaby for the New World Order**  
An interlude of sorts, over the battle in Latveria; this is mostly me massively condensing all the endless debate over Wanda's guilt/redemption. The Avengers, the Young Avengers, the X-Men, Magneto, Dr. Doom ... one side desperately tries to reason with the other, and it mostly ends in a hot mess. Billy takes a stand, Wanda is badass, a wild Iron Lad appears, and everybody is kung fu fighting. "Maybe this is a bad time," indeed.

**11\. How to Destroy Angels - The Space in Between**  
Guys, seriously. Did we learn _nothing_ from the last time we played with timelines and interdimensional portals?

**12\. Dollshead - It's Over It's Under**  
Dr Doom means business, everything goes to hell, and everyone pulls up their socks for one more go.

**13\. Saul Williams - Banged and Blown Through**  
The day wasn't without casualties. The Young Avengers are bruised and broken, the Scarlet Witch leaves to find herself, and Billy blames himself for everything.

**14\. Onelinedrawing - Superhero**  
Conclusion. Largely Teddy/Billy, but replace the romantic love with filial and it's also a nice Wanda&Billy&Tommy piece.

**15\. Ben Folds - Still Fighting It**  
Credits. Originally I really wanted this to be the song for Magneto/Quicksilver/Wanda/Billy/Tommy's family situation, and their reconnection. Unfortunately, it didn't really fit anywhere without coming off as massive mood whiplash. So picture this sometime in the future, or maybe the months after CC, as the gang re-adjusts -- and maybe that convoluted family eventually hangs out.

it takes more than one taboo to build a [perfect .zip file!](http://www.sendspace.com/file/pgozk1)


End file.
